emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1620 (24th December 1991)
Plot Zoe arrives home with Patrick. Frank is put out to see that Patrick is much older than Zoe. He doesn't know how to behave towards him. Elsa is finding Alice difficult to cope with. Nick is packing up to go and stay with his mum and grandma in Scarborough. He wishes that Elsa wanted him in Leeds. Frank is still being cool towards Patrick. Kim is obviously plotting something as she asks Joe to keep Frank out of the way for a couple of hours. Kathy is also behaving secretively towards Chris. Archie brings Nick a Christmas tree. He is embarrassed when Chris overhears him telling Nick that he stole it from Home Farm. Joe is desperately trying to think of things to keep Frank out of the way for a while. Frank thinks that he has been drinking. Nick looks at the card he got from Alice. He is really upset that he is not seeing her at Christmas. Someone knocks at the door and he tells them to go away, but then realises that it is Elsa. She has brought Alice and tells Nick that she wants him to have her. Elsa admits to Nick that Alice is not happy in Leeds and that she misses Nick. Nick is suspicious of her motives, he thinks that she has not tried hard enough or that she has got another bloke. She insists she's doing it because it's the right thing but finds it hard to give up her daughter. Rachel is spending a lot of time on the phone. Annie looks quite shocked to hear her tell one of her friends that she has bought Michael a pair of silk boxer shorts and that she can't wait to see them on. Kim and Kathy reveal their surprise to Frank and Chris - they have bought the ponies that were due to be transported to the abattoir by the haulage company. They both think that they will be an added attraction at the holiday village. Elsa tries to tell Nick where they went wrong. She settled down far too early and regrets it now. Nick is bitter towards her. He tells his mum that he won't be going to Scarborough after all when she calls for him. She is worried that he is going to take Elsa back. The atmosphere is a little tense at Home Farm. Frank suggests to Zoe that she gets in touch with Michael or Archie while she is home. He seems to want to make Patrick feel uncomfortable. Elsa is upset as she leaves Alice with Nick. Chris tells Zoe that Patrick's age has shocked their dad - he is 50. A Christmas sleigh is pulled through the village. Elsa watches with tears in her eyes as children are placed on Santa's knee. She then leaves the village. Lynn tells Jack that he has got to give Sarah some space. Frank wants Patrick out of his house, but Kim manages to calm him down. She reminds Frank that Zoe is older than she was when they started their affair. Sarah is annoyed when Jack comes home late from the pub, and is even more annoyed to learn he'd been with Lynn. He just doesn't seem able to do anything right. Nick decorates his tree for Alice. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Mrs. Bates - Diana Davies *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) Guest cast *Patrick - Paul Darrow Locations *Home Farm - Grounds, kitchen, field, sitting room and dining room *Elsa Feldmann's flat *3 Demdyke Row - Living room *Holiday Village site *Connelton Lane *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and extension *Main Street *The Woolpack - Forecourt and public bar Notes *Last appearance of Caroline Bates until 21st April 1992. *Last appearance of Elsa Feldmann until 16th November 1993. *This was the final episode to be produced by Stuart Doughty. The position was taken over by Morag Bain in the following episode. Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes